the unforbidden
by Lbomber
Summary: ok here the deal natsu gonna b the master what happn if he knew his brother from the begining and will happen to fairy tail give it ashot you wont regret it (if you see some of my writing doesnt make sense dont complain)
1. Chapter 1

fairy tail

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR**

 **7 YEARS LATER**

791

i see tenrou island "said jet with a warm smile he grew a beard muscler abit taller he got a long hair his voice alittle deep

yes finally i can see levy i can suprass her with how i got strong " said droy he was muscler like elf man buffer he he cut that ting in his hair

looks like the maser was right about it 7 years i think i can beat all of them "jet said with confident about how he is powerful

yes but i think it was cheating they gone for 7 years and we train all that time and they was just sleeping like pigs hahahah i wanna beat gajeel and levy gonna fall in love with me ahahhaa iand then we gonna go in date and then gonna married and then get children and then ..."said doroy talking to himself he dreaming the thing about all of that

droy i donyt care about that any more my love to levy has gone a long time ago now i have beautifull wife and she is pregnant i dont believe that you still love her i love my wife she is more beutiful and has got bigger guns and she is good at you know what i mean " jet said to droy teasing him droy blushed and turn his head

hey stop that iam still virgin you know i dont love anybody i love levy i dont care about guns an d all that shit my love for levy its love from first sight its real love and iam gonna beat the shit out of any body try to stop me iand i knw who is going to gajeel iam gonna beat the shit out of him if that what it take to get levy love "droy stated he was furios about all of that and you can see fire in his eyes jet nevous about his best freand he try to change the subject

calm down calm down calm down ow alittle girlshe can walk above the water ow she was the girl master said about she is the first master mavis but she looks a young girl any way MASTER MAVIS WAIT!"he said exited wanna seehis old freand that has been gone for seven years

as they close to the island they saw wendy lying on the ground unconcous on they run to her and she got her concous back

who are you what happen "she said a little dizzy

you dont remember us guess " he said to her smiling whanna play guess who with her

i dont know i never saw youu two..." then she smelled their scent and she was suprised

jet droy you two look so diffrent " she still suprised

we train alot and we are more mature at least one of us " he sighted and the laugh about droy reaction

HEY what was that for anyway lets find the other

(in another place in the island )

are every body ok group up what happen if any body know "said makarov(i said his name beacause his not the master anymore )alittle dizzy

achnalogia " gajeel said and tHen they FELT a powerful aura

i fell some thing powerful come in to us group up "said erza as they all got to fighting stance

and two guys appeard they smiled and happy they found them

at last we found you guys time to go home we missed you guys "the first guy said and they didnt trust him

who are you guys we dont know tell us your idenety "said erza she didnt trust them she not the type always trusting people

the two people looked at each other and then they fall down grabbing their stomich laughing

hahahaahahahahahahhaHAHAHAAHAH!" the two laughing for fife minute

the two retriet behind talking at each other planning to diguse for a plan

iam aa..a. lope yeah my name lope and this is my partner aaa..aa bigmineBFF "the two laughed again

TELL US WHO YOU ARE or YOU GONNA SEE WHAT HELL IS"said erza galing at them

hell its looks like a beutiful place i wann go there whats your oponion my frean "the first man said mocking erza while he was sitting indian style with is freand

i guess its a beutiful place can we go picknik there"he joined his freand mockingly

 **RE-EQUIP** "ERZA cast the spell now she was wearing heaven wheel armor she charge at the first man she smirk and was aiming at his neck as she get close to him she did dn feel any thing touching her sword he was behind her still sitting and his freand was eating bag chip from know where while seeing the fight

we wanna go to hell how we get there erza i guess you cant because you to weak now i give you another try but a little harder"he said and she saw there was ten of him sitting she try to hit wanna of them but she cant all the time she hit one of him he dissepear and appear again and suddenly a voice came out

jet droy where are you ?"a voice said

the first man and the second said "where here

jett and droy JET AND DROY"all of them said

yes now lets head back home"said jet smiling at them

as they walk to the ship droy get close levy that doesnt get annoteced by a dragon slayer

hey levy do you wanna go get some thing to eat as we hed home "jet said with puppy eye

droy how are you so .. diffrent you look buffer and taller "levy said suprisd how he was change alot

i know alot had happen you know jet has a wife that pregnant and alot of stuff happen and me and droy are s-class so yes or no " he said supraising levy as suprised

sure i want get back and iam starved to death"she said smiling at him and she walked to jet to tack about what happen and talk to a frean and then gajeel grabed droy from behind pulling him

hey if you want no trouble dont get close to her plant creep " he said angry to him becaus he asking his future girlfreand

or what you gonna do you metal head "he smirk at him


	2. Chapter 2

fairy tail 784 TENROU ISNLAND

gajeel vs droy

hey its the last warning or i beat you to the ground"said gajeel as he was so agnry obut some one messing with his future mate and al the group were watching androyd levy was worried about droy she thinks he gonna lose she tried to stop them but a hand grabed her shoulder she turn and saw jet smirking

what are you doing jet lets stop them droy gonna gets hurt"she said confused what jet was doing

just watch gajeel doesnt have even a chance againts droy just watc how powerful droy has became "he said to her and they thouth how thouth how powerful they became

ok but i dont wanna any body gets hurt "she said still worried about it

(back to the fight )

show me the power of a dragon you metal head "droy taunted gajell jump in the air and cast **IRON DRAGON DRILL** AT DROY he smirk but fade as droy cast **CACTUS SHIELD and there** was a cactus shield blocking it comepelitly gajeel jumped back but was caught out of guard as he turn saw droy behind him **CACTUS BODY** droy was covered in spikes that hit gajeel and as it touched gajeel he fell unconcous and the battle end and all of their jaws droped but mavis was frowning

really? i never thouth you were that weak your brother give me more of challenge then you "sigh" at least i help you to the ship **PLANT tamer: MALKING** **"some** mething coming from the ground a giant creature 5 time larger than a human alike tree

 **WHAT IS YOUR ORDER MASTER "** the tree said to droywalking to gajeel and picked him up put him in his hand

just pick follow us to the boat and drop him there"he said enjoying the looks from his freand but jet just smiling athim "just showing off "he thouth it

they startit walking silently till they were on the boat aas they sail to magnolia

in the boat makarov asked jet and droy "what hapen jet droy your more power ful then last time we saw you brats what happen tto th guild ?just what happen "he said suprised how the two of themwas so power ful the two was how jet just humilate erza how droy beat gajel with out a sweat

just talk to the master and he tell you aveything"he said smiling at the ex-master he suprised that there was a master after him

who is the master ?makarov said

its a suprise jet said

( tim skip)

they arrived to magnolia and as they was walking they saw a lot of product that has fairy tail symbol on it

wow are we fomous now we got alot of stuff"gray said as was walking to shop viewing the product

we are more than you think "jet said smiling at gray

wow what is this fairy time"lucy she held the magazine sddenly jet took it from her and she didnt feel it

what did i say it will be a suprise you cant see our magazine yet" he said smirking at her he know how they gonna react they were suprised theey have their own magazine

WE GOT OuR OWN MAGAZINE !"" lucy shoutes and was gonna go get another one but itwas empty

what tha-"she said

what did i say now lets go to the guild"as was walking straight to the gand they followed him guild

(fife minute later

they was infront of the guild they were amazed about how big the guild it was huge its like ten time bigger then the last time theysaw

wow this is the guildits bigger than the last time i saw and it look fancy"erza said" _if it looks fancy maybe they got prettier cheesecake"_ she was drooling

i know what you think erza and yes there is better cheesecae but there are more important thing then that shall we " he said as he was pushing the door and they heard loud pepole brawling and drinking laughing as they saw erigor and oracion seis and they felt powerful aura (coming from the pepole sitting they were new people

erza spotted jellal and walked to him ,gray spotted his father and walked to him and jet walked to lucky every guy from tenrou saw someone they miss

(Erza and jellal)

erza was walking to her path she was stopped by a red haded girl

hold on where are you going lil sis "the red headed girl rise her hand make a stopmark erza was shock what she infront of her

knight walker what are you doing here you suppose to be in edolas not here and what do you mean by little sis "erza said she was confuse by her action

who said i was from edolas"she said like it was abovius and a grin

wait but i saw you in edolas you suppose to be in edolas,it doesnt make sense "she pulled her hair frustrated

well do you remember lissana the siver haired girl she wasnt the only one that got pulled by my boyfriend father,is that right honey "she teased her about having her crush and turn to face her beloved boyfriend a henodded while slerping some noodle

oh so there are beside lissana who been sucked up by edolas hah i undrstnd now but wait when did you end up with him"she said upset about some already owned her crush

it was long story "she exposed her finger and erza saw a diamond ring in her middle finger she blushed madly and a kid like 4 with blue hair was grabbing knight walker by her dress

mama food food"the boy pout at his mom she smiled at him she lifted him up

ok lets get you some thing to eat but first say hi to your aunt erza"hi"the boy greeted erza erza greeted back

by the way your last name is night walker but if you dont like it you can keep scarlet if you want and my name isnt erza its maya and my husband isnt jellal its mystogan there is jellal he still single so take your shot "she pointed at jellal and wink at her and she blushed ,jellal was sitting with the oraceon seis laughing

erza this is your shot dont waste it "she thouth and walked at him a pink color on her cheek


End file.
